Tu as imaginé avoir une chance avec moi ?
by LeelooSin
Summary: Spy BLU n'arrive pas à se remettre de la mort prématurée de son jeune coéquipier Scout. Il décide de se venger du tueur, Sniper RED, en l'attaquant par les sentiments. Un plan qui lui fera prendre de grands risques.
1. Chapter 1 : La vengeance est en marche

**Voilà ma toute première fanfiction postée sur le site ! (: J'espère pouvoir m'améliorer et n'hésitez pas aux reviews ou autres car ce sera grâce à vous que je pourrai progresser. J'avoue qu'il faut avoir une petite connaissance du jeu pour pouvoir comprendre, malgré que je ne sois pas incollable sur Team Fortress 2, disons que c'est une adaptation. J'avais envie d'écrire une fanfiction qui pousse l'histoire du jeu encore plus loin. Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ~ en espérant que cela vous plaira :3.**

**PS : Merci à Clemmy d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre :) (arrêtons avec les "somebody" ! XD)**

**PS2 : Je suis heureuse de poster la première fanfiction française de Team Fortress 2 rated T sur ce site ! :D**

* * *

« Une journée de plus sans toi, je sais que l'on m'avait dit de ne jamais trop s'attacher à un coéquipier, puisque de toute façon nos jours sont comptés. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu as fais ton devoir en temps que Scout BLU. Tu t'es battu pour la survie comme nous tous réunis. Malheureusement il a fallu que nous te perdions dans une bataille contre les RED, c'est toujours ce même refrain qui nous affecte tous. J'ai honte de passer pour un hypersensible devant les autres mais j'avais besoin de le dire maintenant que tu es parti, parmi tous les enterrements auxquels j'ai du assister à cause de cette sale équipe de RED, tu es celui qui me manqueras le plus. Adieu. »

C'était avec une gorge nouée que Spy s'éloigna du cercueil de son ami. Les mains jointes, la tête baissée vers ses mocassins qui s'enfonçaient dans l'herbe humide et boueuse du cimetière, il regagna sa place dans le rang devant la tombe. Spy avait toujours considéré Scout comme un très bon coéquipier, chacun avait sauvé la vie de l'autre plusieurs fois. Dans cet univers de combat à mort, où les personnes étaient considérées comme des objets à remplacer aussitôt cassés, une règle d'or était imposée : ne jamais se rapprocher d'un camarade. Les sentiments étaient bannis du jeu. Seulement cette fois-ci, Spy s'était noué une relation de grande camaraderie avec Scout. Et quand celui-ci eut quitté le monde des vivants, il fut profondément attristé. Mais c'était de sa faute. Il l'avait bien cherché, on l'avait prévenu. Ce raisonnement dur était l'antidépresseur de ces mercenaires. Quand le cercueil fut ensevelit sous terre, le reste de l'équipe quitta l'endroit insalubre et mal entretenu. Spy fut le dernier rentré à la base et lorsqu'il s'assit sur le banc collectif des vestiaires, c'est un Médic à la mine consolante qui vint se poser près de lui.

« Tu sais, nous sommes tous triste du départ de Scout, je pense que c'était le meilleur que nous avions pu avoir. Mais malheureusement il faut se dire que c'était un Scout parmi tant d'autre. » Essaya de déclarer Médic.

- J'aurai pu le sauver, si j'avais pu poignarder ce fichu Sniper avant qu'il vise la tête de Scout... » Avoua Spy d'une voix enrouée.

- Nous aurions pu tous essayer de le faire, mais le destin en a décidé autrement. Nous sommes réunis avec un point commun, nous voulons la mort de l'équipe adverse.

- Non. Notre point commun à tous c'est de vouloir quitter ce jeu de fous. Nous cherchons tous à survivre, c'est ça qui nous lie, et notre solidarité... rajouta Spy

- Ne pense plus à lui. Va, demain nous recommençons à nous battre tu devrais te reposer.

- Quel jeu allons-nous faire demain ?

- Roi de la colline. »

Médic tapota doucement l'épaule de son coéquipier avant de retourner à son casier, laissant l'espion dans sa dure réflexion. Demain il allait se battre de nouveau contre une équipe tout aussi enragée que la sienne. La lutte d'aujourd'hui avait tué une personne qu'il lui était chère tant dis que de l'autre côté, aucune perte n'avait été occasionnée. Spy serra les poings, il était remonté, il haïssait les RED, ce n'était pas dans son habitude de laisser des survivants de l'autre côté de « l'arène ». Mais ce jour-ci leur équipe devait sûrement être plus affaiblie que d'habitude. Alors que tout le monde avait quitté le vestiaire, Spy n'avait pas bougé. Seul, dans un endroit où il ne restait plus qu'une petite lumière au-dessus de lui pour éclairer la pièce, il se creusait les méninges. Il désirait se venger à un point tellement fort qu'il vidait à une vitesse folle son paquet de cigarette. Puis à la dernière cigarette, à la dernière cendre qui tomba au sol, il trouva sa solution. Un rictus des plus mauvais s'afficha sur son visage cagoulé. Il se leva enfin du banc placé près des casiers, traversa le vestiaire et éteignit la dernière lumière de la salle. Il alla rejoindre sa chambre et pendant toute la nuit il pensa à son plan qu'il avait soigneusement réfléchis pour se venger des RED.

Le lendemain il s'était levé, s'était préparé et attendait dans le vestiaire le reste de son équipe. Quand ils vinrent le rejoindre, ils furent suivis du nouvel arrivant qui était venu remplacer Scout. Le nouveau était qualifié comme un sprinter d'élite, la direction l'avait bien choisi celui-là, du moins pour ses compétences. Ce Scout salua d'une main l'équipe avec un grand sourire. Un peu plus loin, Spy le regardait d'un air dédaigneux en coinçant sa cigarette entre ses lèvres, un de ses sourcils arqués. Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre au jeune il s'en contrefichait, ce n'était pas le même qu'avant peu importe les compétences. Alors il quitta la pièce en jetant sa cigarette au pied du Scout. Celui-ci la suivit du regard avant de lever les yeux vers le Spy qui claqua la porte derrière lui : quel accueil chaleureux. Engineer posa sa main sur l'épaule du sprinter et poussa un rire gêné.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est un Spy c'est dans son habitude d'être distant avec les autres. » Ajouta-t-il.

« J'avais un Spy dans mon ancienne équipe, il n'était pas comme ça... répondit Scout

Un sourire crispé était coincé sur le visage d'Engi' puis il trouva une combine aussitôt en levant les épaules :

- Boh ! Il devait être une exception ! » Déclara-t-il.

Scout haussa les épaules à son tour et alla ranger ses affaires dans son nouveau casier : l'ancien du précédent Scout. Engineer, quant à lui, se dirigea vers Médic et lui conseilla d'aller parler à Spy, une fois de plus. Le médecin acquiesça et rejoignit l'espion dans l'autre salle. Celui-ci fumait (comme à son habitude) appuyé sur le mur près de quelques caisses de ravitaillement. Lorsqu'il vit Médic rentrer, il fronça les sourcils et lâcha toute la fumée qu'il venait d'aspirer.

« Je ne compte pas m'excuser. » Commença-t-il.

« Mais tu aurais pus faire un effort.

- Et je ne compte pas non plus lui parler, je ne vais pas faire la même erreur.

- Tu prends ça beaucoup trop au sérieux, je ne te demande pas de devenir ami avec lui ! Mais lui dire bonjour, ça ne t'aurait pas tué.

- Je préfère prendre des précautions. » Nargua l'espion

« Arrête, on dirait un enfant, au moins le féliciter pour son arrivée pou-...

- Le féliciter pour quoi ?! Pour lui dire : Félicitation ! Tu es venu ici pour crever ! » Coupa sèchement Spy.

Et voilà qu'il était énervé, il jeta sa cigarette au sol et l'écrasa violemment d'un coup de talon avant de croiser les bras et fixer amèrement Médic, attendant une réponse de sa part. Le médecin, lui, était dépassé du comportement de son confrère il se faisait passer pour un docteur à toute épreuve, mais il l'aimait bien son espion BLU. Lorsqu'il avait vu la mort de Scout, il n'avait pensé qu'à Spy. Il avait deviné que cela lui avait fait du mal, et à son tour il souffrait de l'état de Spy. Médic baissa les yeux, fit demi-tour et inclina doucement la poignée grinçante. La porte entrouverte, il lança son regard au-dessus de son épaule et avant de partir il finit :

« Le jeu commence dans vingt minutes, prépare toi. »

Il sortit, laissant de nouveau Spy seul dans la salle de ravitaillement. Un peu plus tard, une voix dans les haut-parleurs lança un compte à rebours avant le début de l'épreuve. Alors que Spy était toujours appuyé contre des caisses de munitions, Scout entra dans la pièce. L'espion, qui jouait avec le barillet de son revolver, leva les yeux vers le jeune, son regard signifiait simplement : « qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Scout comprit aussitôt, il se rapprocha de son aîné et lui demanda :

« J'suis pas resté longtemps dans mon ancienne équipe car j'ai du être affecté ici. J'n'ai jamais fait ce jeu du "roi de la colline". T'veux pas m'expliquer les règles ?

- Pourquoi tu demandes pas à quelqu'un d'autre ? Il n'y a pas que moi dans cette équipe. » Répondit Spy

« Ouais j'sais ! Mais si tu me réponds, je saurais si tu peux me piffrer ou pas, t'vois ? » Ajouta Scout

Spy soupira et se sentit obligé de répondre pour éviter des conflits à l'intérieur de l'équipe. Puis il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Médic, il fit donc un effort.

« Pour faire simple, il y a au centre de la carte un point de contrôle que notre équipe doit contrôler pendant trois minutes. Si l'équipe adverse récupère le point de contrôle, nos trois minutes se stoppent et les leurs se mettent en route. Si nous ne récupérons pas le point de contrôle avant les trois minutes, nous avons perdu. » Expliqua Spy en rallumant une cigarette.

« Okay thanks mec ! » Approuva Scout.

Le jeune quitta la pièce et partit préparer ses affaires avant le début du jeu il restait deux minutes. Spy ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire en coin après la réponse du Scout, même s'il se convainquait tout seul qu'il ne pouvait pas l'apprécier. La réponse brève que le nouveau lui avait envoyée lui faisait penser à son ancien camarade, ça l'amusait. Lorsque le compte à rebours déclara les soixante dernières secondes, Spy entra dans le vestiaire pour rejoindre le reste de l'équipe. Il s'approcha de son casier et, à la grande surprise de ses coéquipiers (qui commençaient à s'inquiéter sur son sujet), il chargea son revolver au maximum et prit les devants. Le premier devant la grande porte, il se tourna vers son équipe.

« Aujourd'hui nous ne pouvons pas perdre comme hier, nous allons prendre notre revanche et ne leurs laisser aucune chance !»

3, 2, 1... Ils levèrent leurs poings en l'air et coururent vers le centre du champ de bataille le jeu débutait.

Spy se rendit invisible pour commencer et joua son rôle à la perfection. Après avoir tué l'ingénieur des RED et saboté les deux tourelles qui couvraient le périmètre, Spy revint à la base pour récupérer des munitions et recharger son revolver. Puis il croisa Scout qui fila à toute vitesse à son casier pour boire une canette de soda. Spy se tourna vers le jeune puis il l'appela :

« Hey. Je peux te poser une question ?

Scout s'apprêtait à boire une gorgée lorsqu'il reposa la canette et roula ses yeux vers Spy, intrigué.

- Ouaip' ?

- Tu m'as demandé quelle était la règle de "roi de la colline", mais ta médaille sur ton t-shirt signifie que tu es un bon sprinter. On n'est pas obligé d'avoir un maximum d'expérience pour ça ? » Questionna l'espion

« Ah ! Ça ?! Ouais nan mais c'est la direction j'crois qu'elle s'est gourée ou un truc dans l'genre parce que j'suis arrivé 'y a pas longtemps. M'enfin elle est jolie c'te médaille puis ça dissuade l'équipe adverse ! »

Spy fut déconcerté par ce gamin si insouciant du danger qui régnait ici. Scout avala une lourde gorgée de son soda et partit comme une flèche. Au moins, de cette façon, on pouvait penser qu'il était vraiment un bon sprinter. L'espion s'arrêta sur la canette qui s'était écrasée au sol où avait-il pu se procurer un truc pareil ? Cette boisson décuplait la vitesse de celui qui la buvait. « C'est limite du dopage » pensa Spy.

Dans le ciel le soleil était au plus haut et le combat venait de cesser. Les BLU avaient gagné et aucun ne fut tué. Médic s'assura que tout le monde allait bien et utilisa son médigun pour les blessures de certains. C'était de l'autre côté du champ de bataille que les pertes furent plus importantes. Ce jour-là, pour les RED, un ingénieur, un heavy et un pyromane furent tués dans la lutte. L'équipe BLU devra s'attendre à une lourde revanche de la part de l'équipe adverse. Spy s'en doutait, mais cela ne lui faisait pas peur. Il avait prévu un plan et il comptait l'appliquer quand le moment sera venu. Il savait que c'était Sniper RED qui avait tué son camarade Scout, alors il voulait faire souffrir cette personne principalement. S'il l'avait voulu, il aurait déjà poignardé cet homme depuis longtemps. Mais non, il lui réservait une souffrance morale. Après avoir attaqué son groupe il lui préparait une seconde surprise. Cette soirée là Spy organisa sa propre disparition.

* * *

**Chapitre corrigé par Clemmy.**


	2. Chapter 2 : La belle Emily

**Et voilà le chapitre 2 ! Désolée d'avoir pris un peu de temps c'est qu'il est un peu plus long que le précédent mais passons, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Spy a toujours été une personne rancunière quand il avait une idée bien précise en tête qu'il désirait exploiter le plus tôt possible, il n'hésitait pas à faire des choix risqués. Cette fois-ci, la première étape de sa vengeance qui se mettait doucement en route était d'inventer sa propre disparition. Mais comment faillir au système qui les encerclait ? Aucun mercenaire n'avait tenté de fuir ils ne connaissaient pas les frontières de ce monde où ils devraient survivre. Comment allait-t-il s'y prendre pour disparaître du jeu ? Il y réfléchissait encore. S'il découvrirait la faille qui lui permettrait de s'enfuir, est-ce qu'il pourrait vraiment oser s'échapper ? Il ne le savait pas. Pourtant il sentait en lui le devoir de tout essayer pour parvenir à se venger de Sniper RED. Il était tellement rancunier que sa haine pouvait l'emmener dans des situations très risquées. De toute évidence, il était certain que cela lui pouvait être fatal. Mais à quoi bon ne pas risquer sa vie lorsqu'elle est perpétuellement en danger de mort.

Dans la soirée, alors que toute l'équipe était couchée, Spy restait dans la cafétéria mise à disposition dans la base. Il s'était préparé un café du soir et s'était assis sur un tabouret en face du comptoir. Il attendait que tout le monde aille dormir à point fermé pour pouvoir décamper. Il manqua plusieurs fois de s'endormir dans sa tasse mais il résistait à la fatigue, se n'était sûrement pas le moment de roupiller. Minuit passé il quitta son siège et prit la direction du couloir. Il traversa toutes les chambres et entra dans la sienne. Pour éviter que sa tentative de fuite ne soit bruyante, il préféra s'enfuir par la fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit et fixa la vue qu'elle pouvait lui offrir : un vieux champ de bataille, usé avec le temps.

Il regarda par dessus son épaule une dernière fois et sauta à l'extérieur. Il se redressa et contempla les alentours, cherchant une sortie envisageable. Seulement sa recherche semblait perdue d'avance. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver un ''exit'' lumineux, mais il aurait bien voulu trouver un indice qui lui permettrait de quitter cet endroit tout de même. Il fouilla toute la zone jusqu'à se retrouver devant la base des RED. Il leva son regard vers le logo de ses ennemis qui était tagué sur le mur. Serrant les points, il tourna les talons et se mit à chercher un moyen de contourner le mur.

Il arriva à la limite ouest devant un mur si grand qu'il n'en voyait pas le haut, ce malgré les lampadaires qui éclairaient le terrain. Il ne chercha pas à l'escalader c'était bien trop risqué, d'autant plus qu'il remarqua trois caméras de surveillance placées en face de lui sur cette immense façade. Après quelques minutes à tourner en rond, il décida de faire une pause sur un plateau de planches de bois fixés entre deux tours qui tombaient en ruine. Il sortit une cigarette de sa poche et la coinça entre ses lèvres. Allumée, elle dégageait une petite lueur orangée dans l'espace endormi et incroyablement sombre. Spy souffla une longue traînée de fumée et leva les yeux sur le ciel étoilé. Il le fixa longuement, essayant de s'évader et réfléchir à la situation présente.

Ces caméras de surveillances… Elles appartenaient à ceux qui les enfermaient ici, c'était sûr. Spy avait une vengeance sur le feu, mais aussi un nouveau problème. Cette voix qui leur donnait des ordres, qui était-ce réellement ? Sa tentative de disparition allait être beaucoup plus compliqué qu'il ne le pensait.

Spy était resté toute la nuit sur sa fragile plate-forme de bois. Quand l'aube se leva, il descendit et retourna à la base. Il se prépara un café et s'endormit à côté de celui-ci. Sa joue et sa respiration chaude laissèrent apparaître une buée sur le quartz glacé du comptoir. Il frissonna de l'air matinal et humide, ce n'était sûrement pas l'endroit approprié pour se reposer. Constat que fit Pyro trois heures plus tard. Celui-ci tenta tant bien que mal de réveiller son ami. Mais lorsqu'on ne prononce aucun mot compréhensible, la tâche s'avère beaucoup plus difficile. Sous son masque à gaz, il se mit à geindre et gémir, puis il secoua ses bras dans tous les sens en espérant pouvoir attirer l'attention de l'espion. Mais malgré ses efforts, celui-ci continuait de dormir sans broncher. Puis ce fut tout le reste de l'équipe qui vint à la cafétéria. Le gloussement étonné et fort d'Heavy affamé fut la seule chose qui tira Spy de son sommeil. Il se frotta difficilement l'œil droit et fixa son café devenu froid avec le temps. Il l'attrapa et le versa avec nonchalance dans l'évier en face de lui. « Un café de gâché. » Il pensa en ronchonnant par manque d'énergie.

Il avait de la chance, car ses collègues eurent la gentillesse de le laisser en paix. Se levant de son tabouret, il alla dans la petite cour à l'arrière du bâtiment pour griller une cigarette. Et s'il tentait de s'enfuir par ici ? Après tout il n'avait pas vu de caméras dans ce coin. Devant lui, un haut portail en grillage le séparait d'un long chemin rocailleux. À cet instant il se sentit complètement stupide. Comment avait-t-il pu oublier un détail aussi essentiel ? Cette route menait à une ville, tout aussi surveillée que leur champ de bataille. Mais une ville où Engi' pouvait ramener les approvisionnements nécessaires pour l'équipe, donc un endroit où d'autres personnes vivaient. Et c'était à ce moment précis que Spy changea de plan, son nouveau plan encore plus loufoque que le précédent. Il abandonna promptement sa réflexion, jeta sa cigarette et n'hésita pas une seule seconde à quitter les lieux. Sans prévenir qui que ce soit, il partit pour la ville.

Le jeu allait débuter dans moins de cinq minutes et tous se hâtèrent pour se préparer. Médic fit des vérifications sur son médigun, Engie ferma sa boite à outil, Scout but une quantité folle de soda pour ressembler à un vrai sprinter, Heavy s'occupa de nettoyer sereinement Sasha -son arme-, Pyro fixa son lance-flamme dans son dos, etc. Puis Médic commença à tourner en rond avant de demander aux autres s'ils avaient vu Spy. Tous haussèrent les épaules, ne sachant pas où il pouvait bien être.

Bientôt ils comprirent que Spy avait disparu. Ils se mirent à le rechercher, mais en vain. Le jeu débuta et ils durent rentrer dans le terrain. Ce jour-là, ils étaient huit contre neuf dès le départ, handicap sérieux qui pouvait causer des pertes.

Du côté des RED, Sniper était caché dans un petit cabanon en hauteur. Dans la lunette de son fusil, il scrutait toute la zone à la recherche d'une tête à éliminer. Ne sachant pas que les BLU étaient moins nombreux, il essaya de trouver l'espion. Mais pas moyen de le dénicher. Ils étaient toujours à se chercher des noises lors de la précédente bataille, c'était Spy qui avait gagné en éliminant leur ingénieur. Sniper cherchait sa revanche, il se demanda alors s'il avait disparu du terrain. Il baissa son arme et se gratta la tête dessous son chapeau en signe d'incompréhension. Où était passé cet espion ?

Il se retourna vivement, pensant qu'il lui préparait un sale coup et qu'il était déjà derrière lui le poignard à la main. Mais rien ne vint, il était seul. Surpris, il se concentra sur les coups de feu acharnés qui résonnaient plus bas. Il y avait du travail qu'il l'attendait, et surtout des coéquipiers qui avaient besoin d'aide. Reprenant son M-200 Intervention, il tira sur Médic d'un coup clinquant et fort.

Le médecin des BLU n'avait pas vu l'arme pointée sur lui il ne put esquiver la balle qui lui tapa en plein ventre. La vitesse de la balle qui le frappa au nombril fut si puissante qu'il tomba à genoux. Frissonnant de douleur, il lâcha son médigun tandis qu'un spasme des plus amers lui traversa le corps. Il fit pression sur l'impact et serra les dents au plus fort, avant de s'écrouler sur le flanc dans un amas de poussière. La souffrance qui irradiait dans ses nerfs lui fit perdre ses sens il voyait trouble, son ouïe lui lança des acouphènes bilatéraux qui lui déchiraient les tempes. Le goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche disparaissait peu à peu ainsi que le contact sec de la poussière sur ses lèvres. Ses paupières devinrent lourdes et bientôt il fut plongé dans le noir. La sueur qui s'écoulait de son front transformait la terre aride plaquée sur ses joues, en de petites gouttes souillées qui tombaient jusque dans le creux de ses clavicules. En quelques secondes, il fut vidé de son énergie, sa respiration saccadée et fragile.

Au plus vite il fut repéré par un de ses coéquipiers qui le traîna par les bras derrière un mur en ruine. Son sauveur pris soin de l'asseoir contre les parpaings et déposa son bonnet sur la plaie du docteur souffrant. Pendant le déplacement, le médigun fut abandonné en plein milieu du terrain, celui qui avait transporté Médic dans un endroit plus sécurisé n'ayant pu attraper le souffleur de guérison. Lorsque Demoman se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour celui-ci sans le médigun, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde pour accourir vers l'appareil. Malheureusement, Sniper regardait dans la même direction et il lui tira en pleine tête. Demoman chuta, inerte. Le bruit lourd que projeta le fusil de Sniper résonna sourdement dans les oreilles de Médic. Désespéré et affaibli, il glissa contre le mur pour reposer sa tête contre le sol. Ainsi caché du monde, Médic ne fut retrouvé par ses autres coéquipiers BLU qu'après la fin du jeu.

Quand Heavy découvrit le corps gisant de son ami, il ne put s'empêcher de crier son nom avant de le porter aussitôt jusqu'à la base. Les autres s'occupèrent de récupérer le corps de Demoman et le médigun qui était à quelques centimètres du cadavre, si près du but. Engineer rejoignit Heavy et Médic à l'infirmerie, ramenant avec lui l'arme du docteur. Il la tendit à Heavy qui ne savait absolument pas quoi faire pour sauver son ami. Seul Médic savait se servir de son médigun, mais il s'était évanoui après s'être écroulé au sol. Le grand Heavy au bord des larmes et complètement paniqué essaya tant bien que mal de réveiller son coéquipier. Mais il ne réagissait plus c'était probablement fini pour lui.

Spy était enfin arrivé en ville. Après une bonne heure de marche, il se trouvait maintenant dans la rue principale. Il y avait foule et comme d'habitude c'était un brouhaha immense. Des marchands derrières leurs stands ne pouvaient s'empêcher de crier que leurs munitions étaient les meilleures. En face, c'était un autre qui rappliqué pour dire que c'était ses légumes qui étaient les plus délicieux. Cette avenue possédait une grande diversité.

À chaque intersection il pouvait apercevoir des gardes. Ils étaient habillés d'un uniforme noir, avec de grandes bottes de la même couleur. Ils avaient des mitaines aux doigts et leur visage était caché par un masque à gaz qui disposait de lentille rouge. Dans leurs mains, il y avait un fusil et sur leurs flans, des rangées de couteaux accrochés sur une ceinture. C'étaient le genre de personnes qu'il fallait éviter de croiser à tout prix selon son avis. Malheureusement, une patrouille débarqua quelques mètres plus loin en face de Spy. Parmi la foule, ils reconnurent tout de suite le mercenaire et lui demandèrent de faire halte.

« Hé ! Toi là-bas ! Quel est le nom de ta base ?! Ton équipe t'a donné ta liste d'approvisionnement ?! »

Alors que Spy se rendait compte qu'il allait se faire tuer s'ils savaient qu'il était venu pour un tout autre but, il utilisa sa montre pour se rendre invisible et s'enfuit en courant. Les gardes pointèrent leur arme et se mirent à courir après l'espion. Pour tenter de le retrouver, ils analysaient toutes les petites erreurs que Spy pouvait commettre, des indices de son passage telles que des personnes bousculées ou des stands trébuchés.

Mais Spy réussit tout de même à les semer après une longue course poursuite. Caché dans une impasse, il reprit calmement son souffle. Il était exténué ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas couru autant. Ce n'était pas vraiment son style après tout. Il était loin d'être comme Scout, il était beaucoup plus stratégique que ce gamin. Même si celui-ci lui manquait profondément, dire qu'il était maintenant remplacé par un avorton le dégoûtait.

Spy se redressa et remit correctement sa cravate. Pour passer inaperçu, l'expert en espionnage opta pour une transformation. Pendant qu'il se faisait courser, il avait pris soin d'enregistrer l'apparence d'un citoyen dans sa montre. Il pouvait maintenant utiliser son gadget pour devenir cette personne, comme un clonage.

Maintenant déguisé, il reprit la grande rue principale, Lakeside Street. Il cherchait quelque chose de précis.

Une jolie femme. Une magnifique demoiselle qu'il scannerait à l'intérieur de sa montre. Plus tard il pourrait prendre son apparence. Oui, c'était cela son nouveau stratagème : briser le cœur de Sniper à l'aide d'une dame.

Au départ il voulait seulement disparaître du jeu pour laisser son rival en suspend, puis le faire tourner en bourrique, jusqu'à le rendre fou. Il voulait que Sniper ait le sentiment d'être observé, que Spy soit toujours parmi eux mais qu'au final, il ne trouve personne. De quoi perdre la tête. Et lorsque le RED aurait baissé sa garde et il l'aurait poignarder sauvagement avant de retrouver ses coéquipiers BLU. Mais le fait de ne n'avoir trouvé aucune faille pour se cacher quelques temps et repensé à la ville fit Spy changer d'idée. Dorénavant, il cherchait une belle personne qui pourrait faire Sniper flancher.

Après une bonne heure d'exploration en ville, il trouva enfin la perle rare. Elle était assise à une terrasse d'un petit café chic. Une brise légère faisait virevolter ses longs cheveux caramel et le soleil reflétait parfaitement sa peau lisse et pure. Ses lèvres divinement sculptées étaient ornées d'un rose frais. Son corps délicat était plongé dans une petite robe légère qui affinait ses jambes. De ses doigts fins, elle touillait gracieusement le café que le serveur venait de lui apporter. Elle était petite mais elle n'en restait pas moins ravissante, gardant une mine perpétuellement resplendissante accompagnée d'un petit sourire au coin de sa bouche. Spy n'attendis pas une seconde de plus et s'empressa d'aller à cette terrasse. Il passa discrètement derrière la jeune femme et appuya sur le bouton ''scanner'' de sa montre, l'appareil enregistrant rapidement son apparence. Puis il fit vivement demi-tour avant que la demoiselle ne se sente observée.

Il traversa une dernière fois Lakeside Street, puis il prit la direction du chemin qu'il l'avait emmené ici. Il lui fallut deux heures de marche avant d'arriver à la limite de la ville. A l'abri des gardes, il reprit son apparence et s'engagea une nouvelle fois à une longue marche pour rentrer à la base. C'était en milieu d'après-midi qu'il put apercevoir le bâtiment des BLU à l'horizon. Avant d'arriver devant la grande grille, il prit sa montre et se changea en la mélodieuse femme qu'il avait rencontrée précédemment. Contournant les grands murs qui les gardaient prisonniers, il arriva cette fois-ci devant le haut portail des RED. Eux aussi possédaient un chemin pour les mener en ville. Il poussa ce lourd portail et décida d'attendre sur un banc pour ne pas paraître trop suspect, faisant croire qu'il attendait qu'on aille le récupérer.

Il patientait maintenant depuis plusieurs heures, le soleil commençant à décliner. Soudain, un grand claquement de ferraille et une grosse voix grave se firent entendre. Spy redressa la tête et aperçut Sniper qui quittait le hangar des RED. Celui-ci fut étonnamment surpris de voir une jeune femme ici. Il s'approcha alors d'elle et lui demanda :

« Qu'est ce que vous fichez ici ? C'est certainement pas un endroit pour vous.

- Je... Je suis venue intégrer un nouveau job ici. » Spy mentit rapidement.

Sniper fut assommé par une telle réponse, mais surtout par la voix angélique qu'il venait d'entendre. Encore un peu abasourdi, il parla avec hésitation :

« Mais... Quel job ? J'veux dire on est des mercenaires ici, c'est dangereux.

- Oui je sais… Mais je n'ai pas refusé, car mon emploie n'est pas sur le terrain. En vérité je vais vous aider à... à ranger votre base, ou encore gérer les caisses d'approvisionnement qui sont apportées ici. »

Par chance, Spy savait bien mentir sans réfléchir trop longtemps, et Sniper goba tout ce qu'il raconta.

« D'accord. Ça doit être une nouvelle idée d'la direction sans doute. Mais... Comment tu comptes faire pour rester ici sans avoir pris d'affaires ? » Questionna Sniper en pointant le sol du doigt, soulignant le manque de bagage.

Spy n'y avait pas pensé. Avant d'être submergé par le stress, il trouva aussitôt une combine.

« On m'a volé ma valise durant le voyage... »

Spy joua son rôle à la perfection et n'oublia pas de baisser la tête pour bien dramatiser les choses. Sniper fut touché par la sensibilité de la jeune femme il baissa ses sourcils et afficha un sourire consolant.

« T'en fais pas. J'partais en ville pour le ravitaillement de l'équipe, j'peux bien te trouver quelques trucs dans un magasin pour que tu sois plus à l'aise. Genre affaires de toilette par exemple. » Finit le RED avec un clin d'œil.

« Merci, merci beaucoup ! » S'exclama Spy de sa nouvelle voix charmante. « À qui dois-je remercier des milliers de fois pour son gentil service ? » Demanda t-il avec un large et tendre sourire.

« Ah, euh... Sniper ! Et ah ! Où est-je la tête... Quel est ton nom à toi ? » Rajouta Sniper un peu gêné.

« Emily. Enchantée de vous rencontrer, Sniper.»

Le sourire de la jeune femme faillit faire tomber le mercenaire à la renverse. Elle était vraiment magnifique avec ses yeux jades qui rayonnaient de bonne humeur. Avant de partir pour la ville, le tireur d'élite des RED emmena Emily dans la base et la présenta au reste de son équipe. Tous trouvèrent cette demoiselle ravissante et elle fut vite draguée par le plus jeune de la bande. Elle le repoussa gentiment, mais il comprit aussitôt qu'il n'était pas son style.

« Bon je vais à Lumbermill city pour le ravitaillement. À plus les gars ! » Sniper avoua, en saluant d'une main ses coéquipiers avant de quitter la pièce.

Emily se retrouva donc au milieu de huit hommes plus ou moins surpris de son arrivée. Elle raconta l'identique baratin à ceux qui lui posèrent les mêmes questions que Sniper. Malheureusement, comme tout n'était que mensonges, elle fut bien embêtée quand on lui parla de chambre. Elle proposa donc de dormir à l'infirmerie, où elle ne gênerait personne. Elle fut alors surprise lorsque le médecin de l'équipe rétorqua que ce n'était sûrement pas un endroit approprié pour une femme. Et voilà que les RED se battaient pour avoir Emily dans leur chambre. Malheureusement pour eux, elle avait sa bonne idée en tête et elle ne comptait pas l'abandonner.

* * *

**Dans le prochain chapitre ne manquez pas la séance shopping de Sniper ! 8D Ok je sors...**

**Encore merci d'avoir lu ~**

**Chapitre corrigé par Clemmy**


	3. Chapter 3 : De bons amis

**Pardoooooon ! Oui je vous demande mille fois pardon pour mon retard ! J'ai eu quelques petits soucis et des départs en vacances que je n'avais pas eu le temps de préciser car j'étais déjà dans un camping sans internet avant d'avoir pus vous prévenir de mon absence ! Donc voilà le chapitre 3... Sans doute avec des fautes désolée... Je vous avoue qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose d'excitant mais c'est le temps que les choses se mettent bien en place, notamment quelque chose de louche. Je vais vous donner un indice ça concerne : la ville. Voilà je vous en donne pas plus et ne vous retarde pas plus non plus ! **

**Bonne lecture ~ et encore merci ^^**

**PS pour "Somebody" : J'ai laissé mon e-mail dans ma présentation si tu as besoin de me contacter j'ai préféré faire comme ça c'est plus simple :) voilà voilà ^^ on discutera du chapitre 4 du coup parce que je ne voulais pas laisser ma fanfiction trop en suspend enfin bref' ! Encore merci à toi d'avoir proposé ton aide ^^**

* * *

Cela faisait dix minutes que Sniper tournait en rond dans le rayon de lingerie pour femme. Le pauvre, il lui fallait des vêtements pour cette jeune femme mais il avait oublié ce détail !

« J'connais même pas sa taille de bonnet en plus ! Pensa-t-il à voix haute »

Une dame à côté de lui ne pus s'empêcher de faire un écart et de partir en laissant échapper un : « ces mercenaires... » dans un courant d'air. Une autre se mit à rigoler devant la scène, elle s'approcha de lui :

« Vous avez l'air embêté, je peux vous aider peut-être ? Demanda-t-elle poliment.»

Sniper se tourna vers la voix qui était derrière lui. Une petite femme aux cheveux bouclés ébène et aux yeux noisettes le fixait avec un visage doté d'un charme incroyable, elle était vraiment mignonne. Il fit un sourire un coin et se gratta les cheveux sous son chapeau.

« Eh bien, j'avoue être pas mal embêté...

- Vous comptez offrir des sous-vêtements n'est-ce-pas ?

- Oui c'est à peu près ça, comment vous avez d'viné ?

- Je sais pas... Vous comptez les porter ? »

Sniper se sentit bête sur le coup et ne put s'empêcher de rigoler avec la charmante demoiselle. Puis il reprit son calme et lui demanda en quoi elle pouvait bien l'aider. La jeune femme le questionna sur la taille de son amie, de son style vestimentaires et d'autres petits détails sur ses formes. Sniper était écarlate et balbutié des mots presque incompréhensible, cela le gênait de parler d'un corps d'une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, il avait l'impression de passer pour un pervers. La petite brunette remarqua bien l'embrassement du mercenaire, elle trouvait ça plutôt amusant. Dans le même temps elle posa sa main sur son épaule et lui afficha un sourire rassurant.

« Ne vous en faite pas, je pense avoir trouvé ce qu'il vous faut ! »

Elle pri ensembles de sous-vêtements et les tendit à Sniper, puis elle s'éclipsa aussi rapidement qu'elle avait proposé son aide au RED. Il l'a remercia d'un vif signe de main et déposa les vêtements dans le panier qu'il avait laissé à côté de lui quelques minutes plus tôt. Il finit ses, dites courses et quitta le magasin avec un large sac plastique débordant d'affaires en tout genre lingerie, t-shirt, jupe, short, robe, brosse à dent, peigne, gant de toilette tout ! Il avait soigneusement tout bien pensé !

Sniper se dirigeait maintenant vers un grand bâtiment sombre, qui avait sans doute fait son temps et qui avait très mal vieillit. Devant, la grande porte de garage rouillée, se trouvait un garde, il avait bien sur le même accoutrement que ceux qui avaient poursuivi Spy dans l'après-midi. Le RED le salua et l'agent le laissa passer. Il pénétra dans un grand hall où deux rangées de camions se faisaient face. Elles dessinaient un couloir que le mercenaire emprunta jusqu'à une porte en fer. Elle grinça lorsqu'il l'a poussa et elle fit retourner un petit groupe de gardes dans sa direction. L'escouade avait l'air enjoué de retrouver le mercenaire, contrairement à l'accueil qu'ils avaient réservés à Spy dans l'après-midi.

« Salut mon grand ! S'exclama un de la bande, On a préparé les caisses de ravitaillements que tu nous avais demandé !

- Merci les gars, c'est sympa d'votre part !

- C'est notre travail, voyons, déclara un second soldat, mais dis moi... C'est quoi ce sac remplit d'affaires féminines, t'as une petite copine ?

- Hein ça ? Euh non, non... balbutia le RED, On a une nouvelle arrivante dans notre équipe.

- Une fille ?! Reprit le premier garde, La direction me surprendras toujours... Soit, tu lui diras bonjours de notre part !

- Oui j'oublierai pas en tout cas, encore merci et bonne soirée les gars ! S'exclama Sniper en montant dans le camion que leurs avait préparé ses « amis ».

- Ouais bonne soirée à toi aussi ! Répondirent synchroniquement les trois soldats »

Il claqua la vieille portière grinçante de son véhicule et mit le contact. Un autre homme vêtue de « l'uniforme sombre » lâcha sa mitraillette et leva le bras en l'air tout en reculant afin qu'on ouvre la seconde porte du hangar à Sniper. Dans un grondement le camion s'extirpa de l'obscurité accompagné d'un grand signe de main dépassant de la portière. Le groupe qui l'avait aidé quelques minutes plus tôt le lui rendit aussitôt, voyant le mercenaire quitter le parking sous les rayons orangés du crépuscule.

Sur la route il pensa à « ses amis les gardes ». C'est vrai que malgré son travail assez spéciale, cette petite escouade avait toujours été synonyme de repos. Sniper aimait beaucoup leur déposer le camion de l'équipe et prendre du bon temps en ville. À son retour il était chaleureusement accueillit et le camion bien remplit, il ne manquait jamais de rien. Oui, en fait il pouvait l'avouer, c'était de bons amis c'est trois là. À cette pensée il esquissa un large sourire et frotta ses joues râpeuses à l'aide de son bras gauche posé contre la vitre. Discrètement il déposa plusieurs fois son regard sur la sac plastique affalé sur le siège passager. Une femme dans leur équipe, ça l'étonnait. Il n'était pas misogyne, loin de là, mais la direction n'avait jamais employé de demoiselles jusque là. Oui il pensa à demoiselle car elle était ravissante cette Emily. Si un jour il avait pensé que la direction fasse un coup pareil alors il aurait pensé à une grande et forte dame, sans doute plus masculine que lui ! Pire encore, plus qu'Heavy ! Il imaginé déjà la voix grave de sa grosse femme imaginaire et de son caractère infâme, digne d'une ancienne coach qui aurait mal vécu l'arrêt de son travail vu qu'elle n'avait que ça. Elle serait habillé d'un tailleur -ou dans un vieux survêt' à méditer- beaucoup trop serré qui dévaloriserait ses formes trop abondantes et puis elle aurait un visage rond ainsi que de grosses joues. Des petits yeux féroces aussi, un nez retroussé et pire encore, une bouche en cul de poule... Sans oublier un chignon qui lui tirerait la face en arrière, attaché solidement dans des cheveux noirs et gras...

Sniper frissonna des pieds jusqu'au sommet du crâne, on aurait put croire que son chapeau lui même aurait tremblé. Puis il se mit rapidement à ricaner, quelle idée d'avoir pensé une chose pareil ! Finalement il lui donna même un prénom ! C'était Olga.

Il arriva enfin à la base. Il gara le camion dans la cour et ouvrit la porte du conteneur qu'il transportait, Sniper retroussa ses manches qui commençaient à dégringoler et attrapa deux caisses. Elles étaient lourdes et une fois posées dans la remise il reprit une grande inspiration. Il posa ses mains sur ses reins et fronça les sourcils avant de lancer un haut et fort :

« OH ! LES GARS J'SUIS RENTRÉ ET J'AURAI UN PEU BESOIN D'AIDE ! »

Sa phrase était presque agressive mais c'était de cette façon que l'on faisait bouger l'équipe sinon personnes ne viendraient. Si Sniper savait que du côté des BLU la solidarité était vraiment une règle d'or pour leur survie, ça faisait longtemps qu'il aurait changé de camp. Contrairement à leurs ennemis les RED étaient des paresseux, efficace mais paresseux. Si la mort n'était pas à leur trousse ils ne foutraient probablement rien, seul Sniper se bougeait un peu plus que les autres mais il restait quand même un fainéant. Il attendit une petite minute et ne vit toujours pas de réaction de la part de ses collègues. Il se mordit la joue intérieur et se dirigea d'un pas déterminé jusqu'à la salle principale. Il ouvrit en grand la porte et déclara bruyamment avant de se couper aussi net :

« Bon les tirs au flanc ! J'aimerais bien qu'vous...»

Il écarquilla grands les yeux en voyant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Ses coéquipiers se battaient autour de la petite Emily, la pauvre elle était au milieu de tout se raffut. Sniper retroussa une seconde fois ses manches et débarqua en plein milieu du désastre, il attrapa la jeune femme par les épaules, la fit reculer d'un large pas et se tourna vivement vers ses collègues.

« C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI ?! Hurla-t-il les joues toutes gonflées »

Le brouhaha qui résonnait dans la pièce se tut promptement et tous fixèrent Sniper, ils étaient assez déconcertés face à la colère de leur ami. Alors qu'ils se lâchèrent la grappe entre eux, ils se placèrent autour du tireur d'élite. Celui-ci, encore rouge de colère, serrait Emily par les épaules et la recula une seconde fois derrière lui -sans être brute bien sur-. Puis il croisa les bras avant de pousser une nouvelle fois sa gueulante :

« Qu'est'ce'qui vous prend d'vous battre comme ça ?! Vous devriez avoir honte ! Sérieusement, on est une équipeet vous, vous battez pour je n'sais quoi !

- Bah pour Emily. Ajouta le plus jeune des RED.

- C'est pas une raison pour vous comporter comme ça ! Et si on était sur le terrain vous, vous s'rez chamaillé aussi ?!

- Mais on a gagné aujourd'hui... rétorqua le médecin.

- C'est pas une raison avant-hier on a perdu notre ingénieur, notre brute lourde et notre pyromane, ça ne vous affecte pas ?!

- Bah c'est du passé maintenant. Avoua le docteur, interloqué par le comportement de son ami.

Sniper se tut un court instant , fronçant les sourcils, fixant ses collègues droit dans les yeux, ils étaient restés immobile, intrigués par le comportement du tireur. Celui-ci éprouvé un profond mal-être vis à vis de ses coéquipiers. Ils n'avaient aucune considérations pour ceux qui étaient tombés au combat, ils prenaient vraiment ça pour un jeu ? Le RED secoua vivement la tête pour se sortit cette idée de la tête et pointa du doigts deux de ses collègues.

- J'en aie ma claque de votre comportement de débile, vous deux débarrassez l'camion ! Finit-il »

Les désignés partit dans la cour pour faire leur travail ordonné. Les autres de l'équipe, qui n'avaient plus l'envie de se battre, partirent chacun de leur côté. Certain dans la cafette, d'autre s'asseyait quelque part pour se détendre. Ils étaient des paresseux. Sniper se retourna vers la jeune femme qui était resté derrière silencieuse, presque invisible. Elle passe une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et afficha un sourire tendre au mercenaire. Elle joignit ses mains devant elle et ressemblait à quelqu'un qui attendait quelque chose. Sniper restait un moment à réfléchir, un peu déconcerté puis claqua dans ses doigts.

« Tes affaires ! »

Il partit d'une marche précipitée, il courait presque comme un joggeur par moment, et atteignit la cour en à peine une minutes. Emily ne put s'empêcher de rigoler en le voyant partir aussi actif. Il ouvrit la portière du camion et attrapa le sac plastique en faisant attention de ne rien renverser et le ramena à la jeune femme. Celle-ci prit le sac et remercia grandement le RED en voyant qu'il avait parfaitement tout bien pensé ! Sniper afficha un grand sourire de satisfaction en voyant que la demoiselle était ravit de ses courses. Il lui demanda ensuite :

« Mais où tu vas poser tout ça ?

- Oh... et bien justement, les garçons se disputaient pour ça... Il n'y a pas assez de chambre alors ils se bagarraient pour m'avoir dans leur chambre.

- Ah, je vois... désolé, ils ne sont pas si rustres qu'ça tu verras, mais j'avoue qu'ils t'ont donné une très mauvaises impressions d'eux.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je verrais plus tard de toute façon.

- Ouais, mais le problème reste le même, tu n'as pas de chambre.

Inconsciemment le mercenaire venait de tendre une perche à Emily et elle n'attendit pas plus pour la saisir.

- Eh bien... J-je me disais que... Comme tu as étais le plus sympa. Je pourrais m'installer dans ta chambre, enfin si ça te dérange pas. -Spy n'oublia pas de se faire rougir, il était un très bon comédien-

Le RED resta un moment sans réponse, il lui fallait le temps de réaliser. Puis il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et balbutia légèrement :

- Euh, ouais, s'tu veux, y a pas de problèmes, je... Enfin voilà. »

Emily afficha un sourire des plus enjoué et demanda à Sniper de l'emmener dans sa nouvelle chambre pour qu'elle puisse déposer ses affaires. Il acquiesça et lui montra le chemin. Ils traversèrent le couloir qui quittait la salle principale et ils croisèrent une multitude de portes. Le mercenaire en profita pour lui faire visiter les lieux, elle écouta attentivement puis ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre.

« Voilà on y est. Annonça Sniper en ouvrant la porte à la jeune femme. »

Emily entra timidement et tourna sur elle même. Ce n'était pas très grand et très sobre. Les murs et le sol étaient gris terne. Tout était blanc ou grisâtre. - « En fait il a la même que moi. » pensa le Spy-

« Tu peux mettre tes affaires dans mon armoire, il y aura assez de place. Ajouta le RED. Bon j'te laisse t'installer, si jamais t'as besoin, j'suis dans la cafet'. »

La jeune femme remercia Sniper d'un signe de main et dès qu'il eut fermer la porte derrière lui, elle en profita pour reprendre sa vraie apparence. Spy soupira longuement,c'était épuisant de se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre une fille en plus ! C'était plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait. Il déposa son regard sur le sac plastique remplis d'affaire. Il afficha un sourire en coin sournois, c'est qu'il avait tout bien pensé ce nigaud de Sniper. Il attrapa le sac et le mit dans le bas de l'armoire, il avait pas envie de ranger, il le ferait plus tard. À l'instant il réfléchissait, beaucoup trop même. Il se posa sur le lit et agrandit sa réflexion. L'espion avait clairement analysé la façon dont les RED se comportaient en dehors des champs de batailles. Cela l'avait un peu dégoûté, lui qui étaient très solidaires envers ses coéquipiers, dorénavant il les haïssait encore plus. Comment pouvaient-ils se ficher de la mort de trois de leurs coéquipiers ? Puis il se souvint de la règle importante qu'il n'avait pas su respecter : « Ne pas s'attacher à ses partenaires. » Mais tout de même ! Il ignorait que s'en foutre complètement était humain ! Les RED avaient l'air de bien vivre le jeu, ça l'énervait car de son côté son équipe essayait désespérément de survivre. À cet instant il se sentit cruel de les avoir abandonné, demain matin il serait sûrement remplacé. Puis il repensa au sac plastique. C'est vrai, comment Sniper avait pu ramener des affaires sans se faire pourchasser par les gardes de la ville. Quand lui y était allé pour autre chose que du ravitaillement il avait été clairement menacé de mort. Encore une autre enquête à résoudre... Spy secoua négative la tête, il le ferait plus tard, pour l'instant il avait une vengeance sur le feu. Il appuya sur un petit bouton de sa montre et redevint le jeune et tendre Emily.

Elle inspira profondément et quitta la chambre en direction de la cafétéria. Elle rejoignit Sniper qui prenait un café au comptoir. Elle lui tapota doucement l'épaule et lui afficha un grand sourire, il y répondit affectueusement.

« Ça y est t'es installée ?

- Oui ! Encore merci Sniper, sans vous cela aurait été plus compliqué je pense.

- Tu peux me tutoyer t'sais. Ajouta gentiment le mercenaire.

- C'est vo-... C'est toi qui vois ! Avoua la jeune femme en échappant quelques notes de rire. »

Sniper rigola à son tour et lui proposa un café, elle acquiesça volontiers. Ils parlèrent pendant un bonne heure apprenant à faire connaissance. Les sujets n'étaient sûrement pas les plus compliqués mais ils s'amusèrent beaucoup. D'ailleurs les coéquipiers du tireur d'élite étaient tous jaloux que la demoiselle se plaisait autant avec lui. Pourtant peu après ils dînèrent tous ensemble dans une très bonne ambiance. Même Emily se sentait bien parmi toute cette testostérone. Lla brute lourde gloussait de bon cœur tant dis que l'ingénieur à côté de lui levait son verre de bière et tous répondirent à son appel ! -Emily avec son verre d'eau.-

Le repas fut terminé et l'équipe se divisa pour que chacun de ses membres partent dans leur chambre. Emily suivit Sniper jusqu'à la leur et elle rentra la première dans la salle de bain jointe pour enfiler son tout nouveau pyjama. Le mercenaire en profita pour se changer directement devant son armoire. Ce n'était pas compliqué il dormait en caleçon. Il posa son chapeau sur la tête du lit et se tourna au moment où Emily revint dans la pièce. Elle était toujours en robe mais en robe de nuit cette fois-ci. Elle était blanche et simple, Sniper n'avait pas fait attention aux détails il voulait juste que la nouvelle est de quoi dormir. Pourtant ses joues se rosies finement, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu de femmes et Emily le remarqua facilement. Il faut dire que contrairement à son coéquipier espion, il n'était pas du genre à sortir de la base en pleine nuit pour aller en ville et d'aller calmer ses envies en dessous de la ceinture. Le tireur d'élite avait toujours su garder son professionnel vis à vis de sa profession, enfin si l'on pouvait appeler ça comme ça...

Il détourna le regard et passa à son tour dans la salle de bain pour un brin de toilette. Le jeune femme remarqua qu'au sol était un installé un matelas, deux à trois coussins et un long duvet, de quoi l'insistait à aller se reposer. Elle se glissa sous la couette et s'endormit rapidement. Avant de sombrer dans les rêves Spy avait juste espérer que sa montre ne désactive pas son déguisement sinon il risquait d'avoir de sérieux problèmes.

* * *

**Bon, pas plus grand que les autres désolée mais j'avais peur d'en faire trop alors j'ai préféré m'arrêter là. Je vous donnerai aussi, plus de nouvelle de l'équipe des BLU dans le chapitre 4 pour ceux qui s'inquiète ;) **

**encore merci d'avoir lu et merci pour les reviews ^^**


End file.
